Jevtana® is an injectable antineoplastic medicine whose active pharmaceutical ingredient (API), cabazitaxel, belongs to the taxane class, and is closely related in both chemical structure and mode of action to the anticancer drugs paclitaxel and docetaxel. Cabazitaxel is prepared by semi-synthesis from 10-deacetylbaccatin III (10-DAB) that is extracted from yew tree needles. The chemical name of cabazitaxel is (2α,5β,7β,10β,13α)-4-acetoxy-13-({(2R,3S)-3-[(tert-butoxycarbonyl)amino]-2-hydroxy-3-phenylpropanoyl}oxy)-1-hydroxy-7,10-dimethoxy-9-oxo-5,20-epoxy-tax-11-en-2-yl benzoate, and the compound is marketed as a 1:1 acetone solvate (Compound A, below).

The acetone solvate of cabazitaxel is a white to off-white powder with a molecular formula of C45H57NO14.C3H6O and a molecular weight of 894.01 grams per mole. The molecular weight of the solvent free form is 835.93 grams per mole.
Cabazitaxel is a dimethyl derivative (also called dimethoxy docetaxel) of docetaxel, which itself is semi-synthetic, and was originally developed by Rhone-Poulenc Rorer and was approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the treatment of hormone-refractory prostate cancer. Cabazitaxel is a microtubule inhibitor.
The acetone solvate crystalline form of cabazitaxel and a process for its preparation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,241,907; the XRPD (X-ray powder diffraction) pattern for this solvate type is shown in FIG. 1a. 
Other crystalline Rums of cabazitaxel, including anhydrous forms, hydrates, ethanolates, and ethanol/water heterosolvates, are claimed in WO 2009/115655. Certain non-ethanolic solvates have been suggested in WO 2009/115655 and U.S. 2011/0144362, but have not been chemically characterized.